


Fortuitous Encounter

by Adoremiyaa



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, If You Squint - Freeform, Mating, Porn With Plot, Sesshomaru’s Beast, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adoremiyaa/pseuds/Adoremiyaa
Summary: While patrolling his lands in the night, Sesshomaru stumbles across his long lost love.
Relationships: Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 56





	Fortuitous Encounter

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.

It was just like the careless Neko to leave herself vulnerable in the middle of the forest.

The Inu shook his head, forming a barrier around the two of them that stretched around the whole hot spring and then some. An orb of green surrounded the two of them, leaving them completely enveloped in an opaque green shield. Undetected, he’s had his eyes on the little Neko for the longest, since before she had even began to bathe. Now that he had confirmed it was actually her, his beast was raging, and he wanted out.

“Mate.”

Normally, he would have let her be, she posed no threat and he did not want to seem lecherous and invade her privacy. But, the Inu was almost sure he’d never see the woman again, since she had practically disappeared once before. Though she bathed here often, whenever he’d pickup on her scent, it’d always be too late and even his immaculate senses could never trace her.

She was beautiful, but had always been beautiful. Very exotic looking, due to her feline features. Sultry jade colored eyes with slitted pupils, a small button nose, speckled with freckles that spilled over onto her cheeks. She had long, curly midnight blue hair, now resting just at the underside of her buttocks, instead of at her shoulder blades as he’d remembered. He was surprised that she had let it get so long, the last he remembered, she hated the maintenance of long hair. All of her hair was flowing behind her as she washed herself.

Her natural scent smelt of Sakura Blossoms and sugar cane, both fresh and organic. A scent he hadn’t smelt in what felt like centuries. A scent he had come to long for from the first time he had smelled it. He could now smell hints of raw honey from her soaps entangled within her natural scent as well, she didn’t smell as if she’d been doused in perfumes and fragrances, which his sensitive senses deeply appreciated.

Her breasts were large and had a natural sag to them. Her areolas were quite large as well, but complemented her breast size well. Her breasts looked lovely as beads of water dripped down them, illuminating them in the moonlight.

She was a bit chubby, but she had always been on the thicker side. Sesshomaru didn’t mind either, he just seen it as more of her to love. Besides, he knew the weight would catch up to her, she had always had the appetite of a starved horse.

The treasure between her thighs held a patch of blue hair, neatly shaped and groomed, yet still full. Her thighs were thick, and shapely, and her hips were rounded and smooth. His kitten had the perfect body.

Tonight she wore a blush pink kimono that was folded neatly on the grass beside her.

A blur of white flew past her before wrapping itself around her and lifting her out of the water and placing her on her feet only a few inches away from the Inu. The Neko let out a frightened gasp, as potent purple poison began to seep out of her claws, melting holes in the boulder the droplets landed on. She was ready to sink her claws into what she thought was a lesser demon, until she felt the luscious fur brush against her thighs. She had only felt fur that soft once before, and it had also almost gotten her wrist snapped by a particular demon prince, at the time.

“Fast, but not fast enough, Kitten.”

Just a simple sentence had brought back so many memories from back when they used to train together. There stood the said prince, now Lord, who reigned over the very lands she stood on. Older and as dashing as ever, she took in the looks of her childhood love interest. Time had clearly been good to him. She thought to herself.

The Neko was at a loss for words, mouth opening and closing a few times, yet she stood still unable to form a coherent sentence. He reached a clawed hand to her face, caressing her soft skin and running his thumb over her full, pouty lips. “Suki.”

The Neko demoness gave him a slight nod, just as shocked as he. Time stood still as the Inu studied his findings. He grasped her face between his thumb and pointer, tilting her head side to side, stopping to slide a lock of her hair between his fingers. He very well knew it was her, his senses would never deceive him, but he just felt as though he needed the assurance.

“Suki.” His tone of voice was different the second time he said her name. Full of assurance and something else she couldn’t quite put her finger on. Lust, maybe?

His eyes were tinged a slight crimson, yet his irises remained their usual honey-amber color.

“S-Sesshomaru?” She questioned. She knew it was him, his dark aura flared outrageously, so strong that she thought it’d smother her. She ran her thumb over the jagged magenta stripes on his face, the velvety texture differential from the smoothness of his pale skin.

“Sesshomaru.” She said again, more confidently.

He hadn’t expected the Neko to address him with honorifics. She almost never did when it was just the two of them, and as much as he’d threatened her, she insisted on calling ‘Fluffy’ the wretched nickname she had bequeathed upon him after sneaking a stroke of his pelt when they were younger.

“Time has been good to you, Kitten.“ He hadn’t spoken to, or even seen his Kitten in years, it almost didn’t feel real. With her cheeks tinted red, she gave him a small smile at the compliment and the nickname he used to call her so long ago. “I can say the same for you, Fluffy.”

“What are you doing here? How did you make it past my barrier, and why did you just bombard my bath like that?” She was told that he had gone on an expedition to the eastern lands, however, what she didn’t know was when he’d be returning. Apparently he had returned earlier that morning and was well rested enough to have began patrolling his lands.

The Demon Lord chuckled, which made Suki’s eyes widen. She hadn’t heard him laugh since their childhood and she had honestly forgotten what that even sounded like.

“Foolish Neko, you dare call that a barrier? Did you, my little Kitten, think you were capable of materializing a barrier that is impenetrable against someone of great power such as myself?”

Suki rolled her eyes, hating how the Inu lived to stroke his own ego. “You are lucky it was I who stumbled upon you, and not some blood thirsty-.”

“And you, Sesshomaru, are not blood thirsty?”

He wrapped his large hand around her throat, giving a deterrent squeeze. “Neko, I’d be wary of such attitude. Not only are you trespassing, but you fix your tongue to speak out of term to me as well.”

She swatted his hand away from her, rolling her eyes. “Okay, I understand these are your lands, but trespassing? I have made this spring my designated bath place ages ago.”

“If I hadn’t seen it for myself, I’d deem you a liar. Who knew you filthy Neko actually bathed.” Sesshomaru said as he began to remove his armor. His haori was next to go, revealing his chiseled abdomen and beautiful magenta markings.

She knew that was the demon Lords attempt at humor, and if it wasn’t a crack at her own kind, she may have been a little amused.

Suki gasped. “Why you insolent, little flea ridden whelp,” She began to wring the water from her dark blue locks, as the water began to drip down her back, soaking his mokomoko-sama, on purpose, in the process. The pelt unraveled itself from around her, covering her backside but baring her front to the demon lord’s hungry gaze. He almost couldn’t believe that his beast had taken so long to sought out the little Neko, however, seeing her in front of him, bare naked and dripping wet, justified it all. She literally radiated beauty, as she always had, but seeing her now a woman and fully matured, really did something to him.

“I’ll have you know, our kind are able to keep clean without baths, I simply choose to bathe because I enjoy thoroughly cleansing my hair often.” She ended her rant with a ‘hmph’, folding her arms across her breasts, pushing them up and unknowingly accentuating her delicious cleavage.

“Apparently you enjoy basking under the moonlight completely bare as well. Were you waiting on a lesser demon to come take you by force, or did you know I’d be patrolling my lands this very night, and was anticipating that I would?” He questioned, taking a step closer.

“Oh please, I am more than able to defend myself against lesser demons, however I bathe in this spring because no demon is crazed enough to wreak havoc upon your lands, why not use that to my advantage? Plus, I was aware that you were on an expedition to the East. All I wanted was to cleanse myself, not be ravished by a horny little dog boy in heat.”

The Inu gave her a sinister smile, and Suki could feel the chills creeping down her spine. Sesshomaru hardly ever smiled, but when he did, it was usually at his opponents before he ended their lives. Now he was here smiling at her, and Suki didn’t know whether to feel honored or afraid for her life.

“Be not a fool Kitten, there is nothing little or boyish about this Sesshomaru.” In an instant he was right behind her, his large bulge pressing against the arch of her behind.

Suki gasped. There was nothing boyish about the demon lord, indeed. Everything about him just screamed ‘man.’

“Such prestigious, pure demon blood flowing through your veins, yet, you are as weak and frail as the next human wench.” The Neko wasn’t weak at all, although her power didn’t equal his, it was enough to rival his own.

“Weak?!”

The Neko gasped as his large, clawed hands began to trail up her torso, his right moved to cup her left breast and the left tangling in her long midnight blue locks, pulling her head back to bare her neck to himself. “Yes weak. You won’t even attempt to fight me, or perhaps you just want me to fuck you that badly.” He teased, smirking at her frowning face. Sesshomaru just loved how his insults got her so riled up.

‘Yes, mate wants us. She craves us.’ Sesshomaru’s beast was already riled up. Since Sesshomaru was usually occupied with his studies and leading his lands, there was never much time for him to involve himself in sexual activity. It had been a good while since he had bedded a woman, and he needed this release.

Suki sighed, sucking up her pride and deciding to disregard his comment for now.

“Sesshomaru, please don’t tease me.” She whined.

She was practically begging him to have his way with her. It had been years since she had been touched by him, or anyone for that matter, as he was her last lover. Her folds were slick, his fingers now coated in her essence as he rubbed her clitoris.

Kami, she loved his fingers. He knew exactly which spots to rub and every single time he flicked her small bud her knees weakened.

“Kitten, do you give this Sesshomaru permission to fuck you?”

Her breath hitched in her throat.

“Even though I am a Neko?” Suki pointed out. “Remember, dogs don’t like cats.” It was something he often told her when they were younger, blatantly shutting down any thoughts she may have had about Sesshomaru actually being attracted to her.

Suki, being young and naive, believed him and now the thought of them doing anything else just seemed so taboo to her. Truth is, Sesshomaru was very attracted to her, as was his beast and whenever he relieved himself, he often found himself thinking of her.

“I am not a dog, Kitten. But if that is how you see me, I’ll have you know, that is but a common misconception. Cats and dogs are able to coexist just fine. However, I’ve heard that cats make damn great snacks, I may test that theory.” The Inu smirked.

“You’re going t-to eat me?” The Neko gasped, causing him to roll his amber colored eyes. The woman was still as dense as she was in her adolescence, but who could blame her, she was sure his true demon form made hers really look like a kitten and he could very well eat her if he wanted to.

Sesshomaru had no intentions of eating her, at least not in the sense she thought, but he slowly saw himself reconsidering, especially if she continued to annoy him. “I’m going to do more than just eat you, Neko.” He licked from her collar bone all the way until he reached her ear, She let out a small pant, and he knew then that she had caught his drift.

’We are going to do more indeed, we’re going to breed our little kitty.’ His beast spoke.

“We will not breed her unless we are permitted to, I will not allow you full control.” Arguing with his beast was essentially like arguing with himself, and it was also in fact an argument that he’d never win. Sure, the Daiyoukai was very good at controlling his beast, but he was still an Inu, and sometimes even he couldn’t suppress his Inu instincts.

He felt his little Kitten shift against him as she squeezed her voluptuous thighs together, attempting to mask her arousal. He could smell her greatly, the aroma of her heat was too strong to mask. Her aroused scent smelled amazing, it tempted the Daiyoukai greatly and all he wanted to do was settle between her thighs and ravish her.

It had been forever since he had last touched her, which meant it had been forever since she was last touched. Suki chewed the inside of her cheek, the smell of fear overpowering her scent like a cheap fragrance. “What troubles you Kitten?”

“What will happen once I’ve given myself to you again? Will I just be thrown aside a second time, will you continue to pretend that we were never friends, lovers even.”

‘Friends.’ The Demon Lord raised his brow. He did consider the Neko a friend long ago. Though he was very headstrong and had this no-nonsense attitude, she had literally forced herself into his life, and since then she had always had this hold on him. She had this appeal about her and he enjoyed their time spent together. The two were almost inseparable before his father met his demise and Sesshomaru grew cold to everyone, even her, causing them to drift apart.

“I cannot foresee the future, Kitten. However, I can assure you, I won’t neglect you as I have in the past.” She gave him a nod. “Then I shall allow you to have me.

“Mate, she is so beautiful, we will ravish her.”

His beast spoke to him, eager to rut with the beautiful Neko princess.

“You are still the only man who’s seen me bare.” She whispered so low, even his impeccable hearing almost didn’t pick it up. He knew his Kitten was timid and pure, as she had always been even back when the two of them were young, but seeing as she remained so bashful, just did something to him and his beast.

“As you know Kitten, I am not a gentle lover, but I can assure you that you will receive unmatched pleasure.” His hands caressed her plush body and while his claws were sharp and precise enough to split a strand of hair in two, he was being extremely gentle with her.

“Sesshomaru, May I..please you f-first?” She turned to ask him. Instead of waiting on his reply, she simply dropped to her knees in front of the male. Sesshomaru raised a brow in question, peering down at the petite woman. “Neko, what are you doing?”

“Let me show you, and I promise you’ll enjoy it.” “And if I don’t, is this Sesshomaru permitted to punish you?”

The Neko said nothing, but she did give him a cute smile before slowly taking his length into her mouth. She was considerate, and wanted to please him, just what the Inu needed in a mate, but allowing her to take such a sensitive part of him into a mouth that housed fangs and noxious saliva had the Inu a bit skeptical.

Suki tried to take his entire length into her mouth, the bulbous head lodging deep in her throat, choking the woman a bit. An ambitious little kitten she was, but Sesshomaru figured it’d be more ideal to begin slow.

“Ease your throat, woman.” His tone was less taunting and harsh, now more reassuring and truly informal.

Suki resisted the urge to smile and focused on the male’s deep, silky voice advising her. Taking a slow, deep breath, she began to bob her head. “Go slow and take what you can.” She made sure to keep her teeth raised and away from the Inu’s member as she took more of him into her mouth, twirling her tongue around his head, coating it with her saliva.

That pulled a deep, hearty groan from the male’s lips as he settled his pale hands into her dark hair. Suki was practically beaming inside, having the demon lord in such a vulnerable position made her feel empowered. Taking his advice, she began to ease his member down her throat, gagging when she had taken a little more than half of him.

She felt Sesshomaru’s grip on her hair tighten as he leaned his head back. She cupped his balls in her hand and used the other to stroke whatever couldn’t fit in her mouth. He held her hair in his hands, fucking her throat slowly, loving how she swallowed around him every now and then.

“You look so alluring with my dick down your throat, Kitten.” He could see her cheeks tint red as she stared up at him. “Can I?” He asked, feeling himself getting closer to the edge. Suki nodded her head, cupping his balls in her hand and wrapping her lips around only the head of his member, sucking sloppily. Soon enough, she was gifted with his essence spurting out into her mouth. The look of contentment on her face as she swallowed his semen made the Inu want to smile.

His taste was sweet, yet tangy, a taste she didn’t mind at all. Coming down from his climax, Sesshomaru couldn’t help but wonder where she had learned such techniques, the thought of his Kitten bringing another man such pleasure made his blood boil.

“Kitten, where did you learn such an act?”

He kept his hands in her hair, tugging slightly until her eyes met his. The way she stared up at him so submissively made his pride swell and even he couldn’t deny how cute she looked. How she could still portray such innocence even after what they had just done was mind boggling to the Demon Lord.

“I-I’ve never done it before. The hand-maidens in my castle, they share their stories with me. I’ve been dying to try it, but I’ve been too shy to seek out a partner.”

He kissed her aggressively, reaching his hands down to cup her butt, squeezing the two round cheeks and giving her a few smacks.

The kiss was filled with so much passion, anger and lust. Anger towards her for disappearing, and at himself for not seeking her out sooner. He hadn’t known then, but he knew now. Suki was his kitten. His soulmate. He loved her, he’s always loved her and he hated that it took that long for him to realize it.

“May I reciprocate, Kitten?”

He gave her a smack against her plump buttocks, loving the jiggle of her flesh. The Daiyoukai manhandled the woman, as he propped her on her knees and shoved her head down onto his fur pelt. Suki nearly let out a moan as the silky fur brushed against her cheek.

She began to run her fingertips against it, waiting on the Inu to begin his ministrations. His intentions were to tease her, make her beg for him to mount her, but all that had changed and the tables had turned when she began to stroke his fur lightly. Sesshomaru let out soft purrs, so soft that Suki had to hold her breath to hear them. She knew that the fur was alive to some extent—it bled when cut and maneuvered at its Master’s sway. But who knew that the big ball of fluff was a vessel of pleasure to the male Daiyōkai.

“Kitten, please refrain from touching this one’s Mokomoko-sama.”

What a regal lord he was, he even referred to his fur pelt with honorifics. “But it’s soooo soft.” She retorted, snuggling her face deeper into it.

Shaking his head, he continued with ministrations. Sesshomaru had never stooped to using his mouth to pleasure any woman. He didn’t feel like any woman he had bedded was worthy of what could be such a talented tongue. But she just looked so delectable spread wide for him like she was, and her alluring scent was drawing him into her.

Suki let out a loud gasp as he went in for his first taste of her sex, drawing a long lick from her clitoris to her opening. She tasted better than he had expected, and Sesshomaru had never tasted anything like it. Yes, his Kitten tasted delectable and right now, he wanted nothing more than to bury his tongue inside of her and keep it there until her juices flowed.

“Kitten, you taste just as divine as you smell.”

Unintentionally, he had let go of her arms and was now using his hands to pull apart her round, full cheeks and bury his tongue deep inside of her. “Oh fuck..” She gasped out when his tongue began to thrust in and out of her pussy. His tongue was warm and soft and so so long. Completely over fighting it, Suki fisted the fur of his pelt again, poking her bottom up higher and grinding herself onto his mouth, which didn’t go unnoticed by the Inu. His tongue hungrily lashed at her as he ate her, sending her into a pleasure fueled frenzy. His lips latched onto her clit and she let out a blissful sigh, tossing her right leg up a bit, curling her toes.

Sesshoumaru loved that his Kitten had finally submitted to him completely. It stroked his pride greatly. He slipped his tongue between her slick lips again, deep inside of her throbbing heat, as deep as he was allowed to go before he used his thumb to gently caress her hind entrance, pulling a deep, lovely moan from his little Kitten’s lips.

He smirked at how such dirty things turned the little Neko on.

He planted his flattened tongue against her clit, dragging it agonizingly slow, all the way until it reached the perineum. Planting his tongue flat against her clit, he used his thumb to rub against her asshole. Her wetness trickled down her thighs as his thumb began to tease her anus, making her jerk sporadically. Sesshoumaru smirked, continuing his ministrations, now holding the Neko still with the strength of his right arm. “Fuckkk, that feels so good.” She whimpered.

“Does it, Kitten?” He questioned, quickly returning his tongue back to its previous spot. “Uhhuh.” She moaned out, rocking her body back and forth, somewhat rubbing her clit against his tongue.

With that being said, he continued to tease her asshole, occasionally sinking his finger in. The demon lord had no shame in pleasing Suki, therefore if she enjoyed having her asshole tampered with, then he’d definitely do it again in the near future.

“Sesshomaru..” She whined desperately when she no longer felt his warm, wet tongue against her.

“Do not fret little Neko, this Sesshomaru will make sure you find release soon.” He said, retracting his claws and plunging two large fingers into her warmth. “Ahh.” She whimpered as the thick, long digits filled her up exceptionally.

“God, you take my fingers so well.” He curled his fingers, making her quiver. The middle and ring fingers of his right hand dug deeper into the warm, slick folds of her pussy, making lewd, wet noises as he twisted and pulled them in and out of her. “Are you going to cream all over this Sesshomaru’s fingers, Kitten?” He asked, a look of slight amusement gracing his angelic features as his dexterous fingers slid in and out of her, massaging her special spot.

She stared into his eyes, nodding her head as her lips parted to make soundless moans. She would have never expected such vulgar words to come out of the posh and well-mannered Demon Lord’s mouth. And she definitely would have never expected to hear them directed at her.

Her body began to jerk forward with each thrust, and Sesshomaru could feel her walls clenching around his fingers as he moved them faster. “Use your words.”

“Yeesss, please don’t st-ahh!” Her juices dripped down her thighs as she slumped over, now leaving her face pressed into his pelt, her thighs twitching and her breathing sporadic. Suki was in heaven right now.

The Neko gasped loudly as she was flipped onto her back, eyes wide as she felt his hot mouth over her mound again, his warm, wet tongue snaking itself deep into her. Spreading her lovely thighs open, he held them wide and flat against her as he ate her pussy with less gracefulness than he was associated with, but with as much enthusiasm as someone fulfilling their last dying wish. He made a meal out of his Kitten as she struggled to keep herself from going over the edge again.

Suki peered down at the Inu between her thighs, almost fainting when she saw that he was looking at her, eyes now glowing red. The look he was giving her was enough to make her gush all over his tongue, his red tinged eyes were slightly hooded and he gave her a look of pure lust as he thrusted his thick tongue deeper into the depths of her pussy. It was then that she knew the Inu was on the verge of losing every ounce of control of his beastly instincts.

She cried out, loving the weird feeling of the muscle wriggling around inside of her. Sesshomaru couldn’t help but regret not tasting his Kitten sooner.

Suki’s eyes fluttered open when she felt herself being lifted off of the ground. The way he had positioned her, her ass was now pressed against his pectorals and her legs spread as he gripped her ankles, pushing them forward and placing them on either side of her head.

"Delectable…" Sesshomaru murmured as he stared at her sex spread wide open for him. Suki blushed furiously, using her hands to cover her face in embarrassment. “Remove your hands Kitten, I would like to see your beautiful face contort in pleasure as I bring you to climax once more.”

With her wet pussy just below his chin, Sesshomaru leaned forward and began to slide his thick tongue between her lips all while keeping his eyes locked on hers. The back of her thighs quivered as he continued his assault, licking her in the same manner twice more before burying his tongue inside her again. He kept her shoulders planted on the ground with his arms wrapped around her waist, now standing on his knees as he ate her like his last meal, his tongue now deeper than before.

She shuddered every time his nose bumped her clitoris and his tongue stroked her sweet spot while exploring her depths.

Soon enough Sesshomaru had layed her back down spreading her thighs even wider as he completely ravished her. He took her clit into his mouth, careful of his fangs, and sucked on the bundle of her nerves. It was as if he had taken her clit into his mouth with intentions of extracting her soul.

Suki switched between grabbing her own breasts and the fur of his mokomoko-sama before he grabbed both of her hands, settling them into his hair.

He effortlessly held her shaking thighs apart with his broad shoulders and barbaric strength, reaching one of his hands to squeeze her breast, rolling the hardened nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

“Sesh..Sesshomaru.” Her soft moans almost went unnoticed by even his immaculate hearing, but he had caught it and it brought a slight smirk to his face. “Climax for me Kitten.” He coaxed, as he switched to rubbing her clitoris with his thumb. Suki fought hard to contain her release, as she didn’t want to give the Inu the satisfaction of making her climax on command.

“Oh my-!” He felt her body spasm as she covered his face with her creamy juices. The demon lord was actually shocked, he didn’t know she would, or could, cum that much. However, it was deeply appreciated as he licked her clean. He slurped on her like a mad man, she had come to think that he was, but she was too high on pleasure to even care anymore.

The Inu rocked her back and forth allowing his tongue to stroke her clit over and over with little effort, letting her ride out her orgasm and building up another at the same time. He stuck his tongue deep inside her for the last time, licking her clean and making her tremble and climax all over his face a third time.

He lazily licked and slurped until her thighs twitched and she begged him to stop, finally pulling his face away from her sex.

“Your face,” The Neko stared at the Daiyoukai with wide eyes. “Oh, Kami. Please don’t kill me.” The Inu grunted, rolling his eyes smugly. He had no intentions of killing the Neko, especially after she had just fed him the best meal he had ever feasted on. Sesshomaru snaked out his long tongue, licking the remnants of her juices off of his chin and upper lip.

He kissed the top of her womanhood and rested his head on her stomach, allowing her to catch her breath while he enjoyed being close to her.

’I am ready to mate our Kitten.’He hadn’t quite lost the battle within himself yet, but it wouldn’t be long before his beast had complete control. Sesshomaru’s eyes were now completely red, the sclera now turquoise instead of their usual golden color. “Kiss me.” His deep, gruff voice commanded.

He pulled her into yet another rough, passionate kiss. “On your knees, Kitten.”

He positioned himself to her entrance, gripping her hips tightly as he pushed in. Wow, his kitten, felt more amazing than she had tasted. He pushed into her slowly, showing her much more mercy than he had been earlier. His member stretched her deliciously, and the Neko felt as if she could feel him in her womb. “You’re so..so big.”

The Inu wanted to take his time and be gentle with his little kitten, but he couldn’t suppress his beast’s urge to hold her down and destroy her.

She was dainty, almost breakable, and although he was sure that he should’ve been more gentle, he couldn’t help but give into his beastly, barbaric instincts. Besides, she was a Daiyoukai just like himself, she could take a pounding. His mercy only lasted mere seconds as he pulled out, leaving only the head of his engorged cock inside of her before plunging into her repeatedly.

The Neko lunged forward in attempt to get away from him, but her attempts failed as he once again restrained her, holding her fists in one hand and her hair in the other. “Don’t run from me, Kitten.”

“I-I can’t take it.” She whined. “You can and will.” Sesshomaru retorted, his gruff voice making her heart melt. Sure, Suki was a shy girl, but there was nothing she loved more than dominance from a man.

Even though Sesshomaru had been her only partner, he was quite the dominant lover and she enjoyed it a lot. 

Leaning forward, he draped his arms over her shoulders and locked his hands over her wrists before placing his knees outside of hers, somewhat caging her under himself. His member was now able to reach new depths as he sunk into her, the angle allowing him to stroke perfectly against her sweet spot.

“F-fuck me..” Her jaw went slack, her toes curled and her eyes rolled back in sheer ecstasy. Before tonight, he was unaware that Suki had such a filthy mouth, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t like it.

‘Let’s give our Kitten what she wants.’ He plowed into her hard and forcefully, almost as if she was a rag doll being used for his pleasure, and she was loving every second of it. With the pleasure, he also delivered pain, the girth of his penis stretched her out to the point where she was sure she felt every single vein and vessel of his cock.

“Oh my-Sesshomaru, I’m gonna..” She could hardly finish her sentence as a wave of pleasure washed over her when he continued to stroke her sweet spot. The Inu took the initiative to switch their positions, as he wanted to see her pretty face when she reached her climax once again. Lying her on her back and pushing her knees up to her chest, he slid his length between her lips before he bottomed out inside of her in a single thrust, making her arch her back. She let out a deep, sigh-like moan, squeezing her eyes shut as she adjusted to the depth in which he entered her.

He held the backs of her thighs down as he fucked into her harder, pushing her closer and closer to another orgasm. Sesshomaru made sure to slow down as he felt himself nearing his end, since he did not want to finish before she got her release. His eyes widened as he felt her small hand reach up to wrap around his neck. “Mmm..I’m so close. Don’t s-stop.”

The Inu was a little taken back, not only at the fact that she was crazy enough to challenge him in such a way, but also because he..liked it.

He leaned in closer to the juncture where her neck and shoulder met, unhinging his mouth and plunging his fangs into that very spot. The pain from the bite was all it took to send her over the edge once more. Her walls clenching and unclenching around him made him drill into her faster, so fast that it almost felt like he was vibrating inside of her. He fucked her faster, drawing out her orgasm while he pushed himself closer to his. He let go of her thighs, placing them on the ground for more stability. With her legs now free, she wrapped them around his waist, feeling his member twitch inside of her before his essence spurted out inside.

With him still inside of her, he sat on a boulder inside of the water. Once he was sure she was done milking him, he pulled out of her, allowing her to sit on his lap and planted a hard slap on her ass. It was safe to say he was obsessed with it. When they finally met eyes again, his eyes were back to their usual beautiful honey color. She ran her thumb over his stripes, leaning in to quickly peck his lips.

“Your beast is very quiet, I like when you talk dirty to me.”

“My beast speaks in a language only Inu understand, Kitten.” He licked the two wounds he gave her, giving her a small nip on her jaw. She nodded in understanding, shrugging her shoulders. “I’d still love to hear it. I-I’m sorry I challenged you.”

“As you should be. I look forward to reprimanding such behavior, Mate.” The tone of his voice sent chills down her back, and she knew she’d look forward to it as well. Suki didn’t even know where to begin as she sat on Inu’s lap staring into his eyes. “So you marked me..on purpose.”

“I do not regret what I have done, Kitten.” Wow, they were really mated. The two of them were now one and he couldn’t wait to see his Kitten pregnant with his pups. Sesshomaru looked forward to spending the rest of his days with her. He had missed his friend—his lover, and they had a lot of catching up to do. “I love you, Suki and I cannot allow you to slip through my fingers as you have once before. You are mine now, we are one.” He kissed her again. “I shall be taking my leave soon, you are welcome to join me in my chambers whenever you are ready.”

“Do you still reside in the castle in the clouds?” She questioned after she had dressed and gathered her belongings. The Inu simply nodded.

“Then, I shall be taking this.” She pulled at his Mokomoko draping it across her shoulder, mimicking the demon lord. “I am Sesshomaru, ruler of the western lands.” She deepened her voice, trying to sound like the Demon Lord. The Inu almost cringed as his white pelt dragged behind her, her short stance almost making it it impossible not to be dragged on the ground . “Oh Fluffy, I think your fur looks better on myself than it does on you.”

“Neko,” He growled ferociously. “Unhand my pelt.” His tone should have been enough to instill fear in his mate, however it only made her act out more. “Unhand my pelt.” She mocked him again, giggling. “Why don’t you come take it from me, Lord Sesshomaru.”

If his tone wasn’t enough, then maybe what she needed was a firm hand against her backside. Before he could do just that, she vanished into thin air. The Inu withheld a groan, shaking his head.

What was he going to do with his sneaky little kitten.


End file.
